


Shining Thunder

by asthiathien



Category: Space Battleship Yamato | Star Blazers
Genre: Character Study, Extended Metaphors, Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asthiathien/pseuds/asthiathien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was nothing like them. Not in all the history of the cosmos."<br/>The Yamato has always guarded her heart jealously, so it makes sense, really, that no one else can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Thunder

There was nothing like them. Not in all the history of the cosmos.

And Wildstar found it amusing, how so many ignored them, how so many thought them unworthy and beneath their notice, right up until they utterly destroyed them.

And he knew Desslok found it amusing, as well, for he had once believed the same and to see the others fall for his own foolishness was the height of hilarity for him.

Of course, no one understood, not really. Not unless they had been there.

Ironically, it was the history books that got closest to the mark, how they told of the _Yamato_ rising from the seabed like a vengeful phoenix hellbent on destroying anyone who dared threaten Earth.

And despite having seen it themselves, the Council and all the rest of the EDF still underestimated them, still believed that they weren't as capable as they truly were. And seeing the Yamato resting in the darkness of the undersea docks, seeing the kindly smiles on the faces of the Star Force crew, it was easy to forget.

That was why a smirk was always ever-present on Desslok's features when he met with the EDF Council, because he knew exactly what the Star Force was capable of and to see their own commanders unaware. . . Wildstar knew it amused him, deeply.

Because the _Yamato_ was truly a phoenix, in a way that no one else quite understood. She had burst from the ashes of the planet Earth after centuries of slumber, and she had blazed with a vicious light that blinded her enemies even as she destroyed them.

But after she had come back to Earth. . . the EDF had been shocked, seeing nothing more than a ship that was battered and weary and so, so tired after a year's journey beyond the horizon and back, never realizing that the ship they saw was only a shadow of her true self. They had never had the chance to see the flame ignited that October day, when the blood of a dying world had been used in a terrible, unwitting sacrifice to create a weapon that would lay waste to everything in its path.

And for the year until the Comet Empire's appearance, that soul had remained dormant until the crew had made a desperate decision to launch against orders, and her spirit had burst back to life and burned past all the obstacles the EDF tried to throw in their wake. Fought to Telezart and back, destroyed the threat for all that she could not cast the killing blow. And then she had launched again, a mere month later, in a desperate attempt to save one who was once enemy, and an ally who had given them the spark that lit the flame.

And, not a year later, she had risen to battle against an enemy who sought to destroy Earth's people but leave their world intact, and she had turned the tables, utterly decimating the world of their aggressors. And when she had been told that Earth was beyond help she had fought with all her heart against the supposed inevitability and won, victorious in the face of impossibility, what she had done since her first rising.

And when she sacrificed herself to defend her planet against an inexorable threat, the EDF had been sorrowful about the loss of such a magnificent starship, but Wildstar and the Star Force had shared knowing looks and secretive chuckles, because they knew something the others didn't.

The _Yamato_ was not dead. She was merely sleeping, until another enemy stepped over the line and provided the flame which would melt her icy blanket. They only needed to wait for that time to come.


End file.
